A small size portable fan (e.g., an apparatus with rotating blades that creates a current of air for cooling and/or ventilation) may be powered by battery and/or electricity may be used to circulate air to enhance personal comfort. The portable fan may be used for personal cooling and may be designed for use at a fixed location. However, a stationary fan may not be readily used outdoor and/or when moving around (e.g., walking, playing, working, driving, etc.). Further, user with health ailments may require continuous source of cooling without restricting their movement. Hence, it would be desirable to have the benefit of a fan's cooling breeze even when moving.
Furthermore, the portable fan may not have a mechanism to adjust the angle of blower relatively to the body of the user. The portable fan may be tilted to certain fixed limits on a planar surface and may not be adjusted further. In the absence of proper mechanism to adjust the fan to a required angle, it may be inefficient in providing personal cooling to the user. The adjustment may further rely on the surface on which the fan is placed and may be limiting for using in different places.